Unexpected Arrivals
by ladyswanqueen
Summary: Emma Swan & Regina Mills are about to Embark on the greatest adventure of their lives, with their precious son Henry, and a new baby on the way. A New face appears in town, but she doesn't seem like the Villainous type so what's she doing here? Join me and the Swan Mills Clan in Hilariously Heart Warming Adventure! Rated M for Language.


One would think that the Sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine had loads of paperwork to finish or would be taking mug shots and fingerprints; when In reality, there was absolutely nothing to do. The town drunk, Leroy, is already behind bars and there has been no magical monster attacking the town in the last two weeks.

So what better way for Emma Swan to kill time until one of Leroy's dwarven brothers became the new town crier (probably screaming about a dragon) than shoot darts from her favorite office chair and drink pop.

But mid-throw a cloud of purple haze builds up in front of her, and the moment it clears there stands Mayor Regina Mills; a dart whizzing straight towards her face. But instead of it nailing her in the face, it freezes in place mere inches from the Madame Mayor.

Regina's P.O.V.

I decided to poof in and tell Emma of the results I got back from my doctor's appointment, knowing full well that it'd be a shocking surprise. As soon as my haze clears, I feel one of Emma's darts coming right at me so I freeze it in place and decide to have some fun. I put on my best "Mayor Mills" face and voice.

"So this is what I pay you to do huh Miss Swan?"

Emma jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Jesus Christ Gina! You scared me half to death!"

"Pssh your life was in no danger! It's not as if a dart was being launched at your beautiful girlfriend's face or anything!" I said.

"Well if you did the mind speak thingy and told me you were coming I would have pretended to be doing paperwork," Emma replies.

"Firstly, it's called telepathy you idiot, but now that I know what it is you actually do around here, I will no longer inform you from now on Miss Swan. " I said, pretending to be mad, putting my hands on my hips for effect.

"Shit Gina I wasn't just not working on purpose! It's just that things have just been slow since we defeated the dark me. Please don't mad babe," Emma says while walking over to me, attempting to lean in for a kiss. But at the last second I turn my face and let her kiss my cheek.

"Awww come on Regina what I did wasn't all that bad!" she said while giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I try to look away from her extreme cuteness, but Emma grabs my chin to make me look at her, and just by the smirk on her smug face she knows she has me; so I drop the act and start to laugh.

"I can't stand you and that freaking cute ass puppy dog eyes Swan. No wonder Henry gets away with anything. Like mother like son I suppose. By the way, Emma I was never mad just wanted to mess you for once"

"Then why'd you pop in is something wrong, is my mom still trying to convince you to get matching hair cuts?"

"Oh gods no, she gave up on that the moment I swapped her and Leroy's bodies"

"Then what's the matter?"

"I wouldn't say it's a HUGE problem, but I just came back from my appointment with Walsh and... it would seem that I'm very pregnant!"

Emma is shocked and surprised, with her jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth dear or you'll catch flies."

"We...we are having a baby?" asked Emma walking slowly towards me.

"Well...I guess so yes."

"OH MY GOD WE ARE HAVING A BABY" rejoices Emma, lifting me into her arms and twirling her around the office.

"Emma put me down before I barf!" I instruct her.

Emma gently lowers me down back onto the tile floor. But instead of letting me go, Emma bends herself down to my stomach, lifting my shirt up to reveal my still flat tummy and starts planting kisses there.

"I love you so much little guy, or gal it doesn't matter as long as you're healthy and happy. And no matter what know that you are loved so much by your Moms, your big brother, and your grandparents. We all love you kiddo!

"I promise to be a better mother with this second chance I've been given, no matter what I'll always be there to protect you," Emma whispered, while tears of mixed emotions between happiness and sorrow flooded her face. Secretly hoping I didn't hear the last bit but I did.

Hearing and seeing how much Emma cared for our unborn Prince or Princess brought me to tears as well. This will be my first time having a child, but Emma's been through this before. I know she still has her doubts and regrets on giving up our Henry, even if it's been ten years since she had to give him up.

I lift Emma's face up to look at me; I wipe her tears away with my thumb and say, "You're an amazing mother to Henry and you'll be an amazing mother to this baby too. So don't doubt yourself okay, Henry, this child growing inside me, and I love you forever!"


End file.
